The dental occlusion correcting system (DOCS) relates to orthopedic and orthodontic appliances for a correcting Class II malocclusion in both children and adults. In a Class II malocclusion a person's lower row of teeth are located behind the upper row of teeth. The malocclusion prevents the normal alignment of the grinding surface of the molars in the upper and lower jaws and thus interferes with normal mastication, as well as presenting a normal visual profile and forward correction of the chin position in a Class II malocclusion.
The present inventive DOCS are an improvement on the dental correcting systems disclosed in the applicant's earlier U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,382,783; 4,472,139; 5,678,990 and 6,254,384. These patents utilize upper and lower links that are threadably adjusted by a screw-based adjustment system. The use of screws for adjustments is undesirable since it creates an undesirable amount of pressure on the first molars to which they are attached. Also, it creates a weakness in a structure which must withstand the considerable pressures generated by the muscles during the opening and especially during the closing of the mouth.
Another disadvantage of the applicant's previously patented systems is the periodic adjustments that are required as the dental treatment progresses. Since the DOCS does not use a screw-based adjustment system, it is possible to use various sizes of DOCS, and to employ an automatically adjustable mechanism for complete treatment.
A search of the prior art did not disclose literature or patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention. However, the following U.S. patents are considered related.
PAT. NO.INVENTORISSUED6,254,384Rosenberg3 Jul. 20015,678,990Rosenberg21 Oct. 1997
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,254,384 discloses an appliance for orthodontic and orthopedic corrections of Class II and Class III dental malocclusions. The appliance allows a maximum amount of dental movement for the wearer in the horizontal and vertical planes, while exerting forward and backward corrective forces on the upper and lower dental arches and their supporting bone in their closed position, while using a bulky housing to contain angled link bases.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,990 discloses an appliance for correcting Class II malocclusions with automatic adjustments as tooth movement, bone movement, or both occur. The appliance delivers correcting forces by means of a spring which expands through a pre-set, compressed distance. A linkage is employed to increase corrective forces while maintaining a closure.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention relates, reference may be made to the following remaining patents found in the search.
PAT. NO. INVENTORISSUED6,113,390Simey5 Sep. 20005,823,772Vogt20 Oct. 19984,472,139Rosenberg18 Sep. 19844,382,783Rosenberg10 May 1983